1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-196198 discloses a shield connector with a tubular metallic shield shell integrally attached to the outer peripheral surface of a resin housing by insert molding. A shield member of a mating shield connector is connected with the outer peripheral surface of the shield shell.
The above-described shield connector is produced by swaging a shield shell into a tubular form, setting the shield shell in a mold and then pouring resin into the mold. The mold is set to have a slightly larger size in anticipation of a contraction of the resin during insert molding. However, the swaged tubular shield shell is difficult to deform inwardly following the contraction of the resin. Thus, dimensional accuracy of the housing has been difficult to ensure.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to increase the dimensional accuracy of a housing of a shield connector.